1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for unitizing a plurality of containers using a flexible container carrier.
2. Description of Prior Art
Container carriers connect two or more containers into a sturdy unitized package of containers. Carriers are generally planar arrays of rings, sometimes referred to as “six-pack carriers,” typically formed from a thermoplastic sheet material. Carriers are applied to containers of various sizes and shapes along various points along the sidewall or under the chime of the container. A preferable machine would be capable of application of a container carrier to a wide range of container sizes in a number of different package sizes in one of several positions along the container sidewall and/or chime.
Prior art multi-packaging devices and methods generally require several different versions or configurations of machines to accommodate different container carrier, package sizes and package configurations. Machines are traditionally a limitation on the range of container diameters, size of package or configuration of package that can be effectively packaged by a single system.
In addition, different machines or complex set-up procedures would also be required for different sizes of packages, for instance 4-packs, 6-packs and/or 12-packs. Each different package size would typically require different machines and/or complex set-up of machine configurations to accommodate division and diversion of differently sized packages.
Finally, different machines or complex set-up procedures would also be required for containers having different heights or requiring application along different points along the container sidewall and/or chime. Two traditional configurations of container carrier to container are the sidewall-applied carrier (SAC) position and the rim-applied carrier (RAC) position. A sidewall-applied carrier requires that the carrier is applied lower along the container than the rim-applied carrier. In addition, containers having different heights typically require positioning of the carrier along different heights of the sidewall. As such, different machines and/or set-up procedures are traditionally required to bring the carrier up or down along the container. Likewise, such different equipment and/or set-up procedures are traditionally required to package containers having different overall heights.
Conventional applicating machines include a single jaw drum used to apply carriers to individual containers. The conventional jaw drum is typically fixed into position on the applicating machine and used in connection with a fixed range of container diameters, such as a range of approximately 0.2 inches and up to a range of approximately 0.5 inches, based upon the size of the jaw drum. Such conventional applicating machines typically include an infeed conveyor for supplying a plurality of containers within a limited range of diameters to the jaw drum. Additionally, a reel stand is positioned upstream of the jaw drum to supply a reel of carriers to a feed drum and then on to the jaw drum.
The string of carriers are then traditionally applied to the containers and, following application, cut into a desired package configuration. The resulting package is then fed into a turner-diverter that moves and/or rotates the package to a correct position for placement on a pallet or similar shipping unit.
Accordingly, an entirely distinct applicating machine is typically required when packaging a second plurality of containers outside of a size range that can be accommodated with the standard applicating machine.